The girl with the childish face
by BlackRozuFalling
Summary: Amai, is the child-ish, little cousin of Haruhi. All the Hosts like her, except Honey. But why?
1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi's POV**

I grabbed my bag and made my way to the exit doors of the Host Club, "Hey guys I'm leaving." Hikaru and Kaoru stood in front of the doors with a smirk plastered on their faces.

"Where are you going?" They asked in the same tone.

"To the airport," I answered not hiding anything. I was on her way to pick up my cousin Amai.

"Ooh~" The two boys cooed as I approached them.

"Move," I said, sounding cold.

"Can we come with?" They asked, now leaning against one another.

I sighed softly before shrugging, "Sure why not? The more the merrier right?" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and as did the rest of the Hosts.

"I guess we're going on a trip," said Tamaki, who was now standing behind me.

"I never invited you, but fine," I mumbled before Kyouya, Honey, and Mori showed up too. I groaned pushing the twins out of my way, "If we don't leave now, I'm going to be late!" The rest of the Host Club followed behind me as I made my way out of the school.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I ran into the airport, I was five minutes early.

"Now, don't mention her si-" I started but soon was interrupted by a little girl running towards me.

"HARUHI~" she yelled as she got closer. Kyouya adjusted his classes watching the girl run, she looked about the age of seven.

"Oh what a cute little girl," Tamaki said watching her run over. The little girl was close enough to hear Tamaki's words. She approached him with a not-so-happy look on her face.

"I'm not little!" She shouted stomping her foot over Tamaki's. Tamaki jumped into the air, yelling, and holding his foot. I chuckled to myself and hugged my cousin.

"Tamaki, this is Amai. She's my oldercousin." The twins busted into laughter as they watched Amai's cheeks flare up in a dark red.

"Stop it! Stop laughing at me!" She yelled, crossing her arms.

I walked over and slapped both the boys, "Don't make her cry." I turned and smiled big, pointing at Tamaki, "That's Tamaki, he's the 'Father'," I pointed at the Hitachiin twins. "Those are Hikaru and Kaoru, don't let them get to you." Next I pointed at Kyouya, "That's the 'Mommy' Kyouya. And~" I pointed at Mori, "That's Mori with Honey on his back."

Amai tilted her head to the side, "There's no boy on his back, Haruhi." Her voice was soft and calm, as if she never yelled. I looked around and watched as Honey-senpai walked away. That wasn't like him.

I lifted a finger and pointed at him, "That's Honey." Amai blinked a couple times before running after him, giggling along the way.

Amai tapped Honey's shoulder with a big goofy grin. He turned around, he was only a couple inches taller than her, "Hello, I'm Amai!" She smiled and pulled him into a hug. If anyone was feeling down Amai would always hug them to show that she was there for them.

To everybody's surprise Honey pushed her away, "I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Honey yelled as he ran out of the airport. It wasn't like Honey to yell at people, especially girls.

* * *

**Amai's POV**

I sat on the couch and Haruhi sat next to me. I hadn't touched my cake yet and I felt as if this made Haruhi worry knowing I loved sweets. "Amai? What's wrong?"

I looked up at Haruhi and frowned, "Honey doesn't like me Haru-chan." It was never like me to be down.

Haruhi rubbed her hand up and down my back, "I'll ask him and Mori-senpai why, okay?" Haruhi stood up walking to the other side of the room. Honey had been avoiding me since the airport incident, but Haruhi could always catch Honey-senpai looking over at me.

**Haruhi's POV**

I smiled lightly as I neared Honey and Mori-senpai. "Hey you two," I took a seat across from Honey.

"Hey Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed in his usual way. Mori gave a slight nod and got up, probably to get Honey more cake.

"So..." I said awkwardly. I didn't know how to bring Amai up into the conversation, "What do you think of Amai?" Honey looked up, glaring at me.

"Don't mention her name around me, it's poison!" Mori walked back, carrying a cake with dozen of strawberries on top.

"You know Honey, Amai loves strawberries, they're her favorite fruit." Mori set the plate in front of Honey and he just starred at it.

"What fruit doesn't she like?" Honey asked curiously.

"Blueberries, why?" I replied. The two had quite a lot in common if you thought about it.

Honey picked up the plate handing it to Mori-senpai, "Takashi, I'd like a cake with _blueberries _on top please." Mori nodded before walking off once again. If I knew one thing it was that Honey didn't like blueberries either.

I groaned, "Why don't you like her Honey!?"

Honey shrugged, "I just don't."

"But you like everybody!"

Honey set Usa-chan next to him and looked at me with cold eyes, "I. Don't. Like. Her. So drop the subject."

I nodded getting the message and let out a small sigh, "Fine okay..." Honey smiled big and went back to his cheerful self.

"I gotta go accompany my cousin," I said getting out of my chair.

Honey stood up and held out an envelope, "Here! Here! It's for my birthday party! It's a sleep over!" Honey smiled big, holding Usa-chan close to him.

I hid her smirk before taking the envelope, "Okay thank you Honey-senpai. May I bring a friend?"

Honey nodded, "Of course you can Haru-chan!" Honey went back and sat down taking a bite of blueberry cake. He hid the disgust of blueberries well.

**Amai's POV**

"What did he say?! What did he say?!" I asked, practically jumping up and down excitedly.

"He didn't answer, but he _did _invite me to his party." I looked down and my eyes filled with tears. "But he said I could bring a friend, so I'm bringing you."

My head shot up and I jumped onto my cousin, "Oh thank you!" I said smiling wide.

"Anything for you Amai." Haruhi said smiling a bit herself.

* * *

**Amai's POV**

Haruhi raised her fist and gave a quick knock on the door, I, hiding behind her. The door slowly open and there stood Honey in a set of bunny footsies. Haruhi could help but giggle. "Hi Haru-chan!"

Haruhi smiled gently, "Hello Honey-senpai."

Honey's head looked around, "Where's your friend?"

Haruhi took a step aside and pointed at me, "Right here."

Honey starred at me with cold eyes, and he turned around, "Fine." He waved a hand around, "She can spend the night, but she can't sleep in my room with the rest of us." I looked down as Honey said the words. They sunk into my skin like poison. Haruhi took my hand as we walked inside Honey's house.

"Let's play 7 minutes in heaven!" Honey called jumping up and down on the couch. All the hosts were there, leaving Haruhi and me as the only girls. Haruhi took a seat in the corner, and I took a seat next to her.

**Honey's POV**

"Time to start!" I said standing up, I held a top hat out to Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed drawing out a small pineapple. She held up the pineapple with a raised brow, "What the he-"

I smiled, "Kyo-chan!" Kyouya stood up and walked over to Haruhi, holding his hand out. "Kyo-chan and Haru-chan can have the bathroom!" I yelled pointing to a room, the bathroom. Haruhi took Kyouya's hand, standing up, and they walked towards the bathroom.

There was only one, Amai left. I looked at her and handed the hat to Kaoru, "Go let her pick."

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Yeah okay."

Kaoru walked over to Amai and smiled lightly at her, "Here." Amai returned the smile and stuck her hand in the hat. She gripped something long and hard before pulling it out. It was a lollipop. Kaoru looked back and me, "Amai got you Honey. You two get the basement." I frowned and looked at Amai.

I pointed to a black door in the back of the room. "Let's go..." I said, clearly annoyed. The two of us made our way to the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruhi's POV**

Kyouya sat on the toilet and pulled me onto his lap, "Shall we have some fun, Haruhi?"

I hopped off Kyouya's lap and walked over to the bath turning the water on, "No thanks Kyouya." Kyouya watched as I turned the water on and smiled to himself.

"Are we taking a bath together than?" Kyouya asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah sure, why not?" I questioned back as I walked back over to him.

I ran a finger under his chin pulling him up. Who knew I could be seductive? Kyouya followed over, taking my blue shirt off. Thank God I had a white tank top under neath and knew exactly what I was doing. The two of us stood in front of the bath tub. Kyouya had a huge smile plastered on his face. I smiled lightly. Kyouya was wearing cotton made pajamas. I turned them around so Kyouya's back was to the bath, this was going to be the best prank, ever. Kyouya closed his eyes and slowly moved his lips forward to kiss me. I shook my head taking a step back and pushing Kyouya with all my might.

There was a giant splash as I ran away, laughing with happiness. Faint swear words could be heard from Kyouya who was looking like a puffy clown wig with his cotton pajamas. I stood in front of the bathroom doors. They had probably been in the bathroom for five minutes. Two more minutes to go, unless Kyouya killed me before that. I wondered who Amai got. If Amai got Honey, it wouldn't end well like, at the airport. Honey would probably end up yelling at her and making her cry.

I heard a loud click as the door swung open, it was Hikaru. "You two are don-" He was interrupted by all the bubbles floating around. "What happen?" he asked instead of finishing his sentence.

Kaoru appeared behind him, "I smell too much soap."

I giggled one last time, "Long story short I tricked Kyouya and pushed him in the tub." Both Hikaru and Kaoru broke into a laughing fit as Kyouya finally got out of the tub. He looked like a poodle with big poofy hair. I smiled to herself, thank you cotton.

I pushed past the Hitachiin twins and glimpsed around, seeing Mori-senpa and Tamaki standing in the shadows and chatting. Without Honey. "Where's Honey!?" I practically screamed at the twins.

Hikaru shrugged.

"Amai got Honey," said Kaoru.

"What room are they in?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Hikaru and Kaoru caught on, "The basement." I walked over to the door that led to the basement and locked it.

"We're not letting them out until Honey says why he doesn't like Amai," I motioned over at Mori and Tamaki, who were walking away, but now towards us. "Mori-senpai, Tamaki, are you okay with this?"

Tamaki smiled wide, "Of course!"

Mori gave a slight nod, "I don't know why he doesn't like her, I'm curious." The twins and I smiled and put our ears to the door.

* * *

**Amai's POV**

I sat on one side of the couch, swinging my legs back and forth. I was too short to sit on the couch and have my feet touch the floor. Honey sat on the other side of the couch looking in the opposite direction. I just starred at him, wanting to say something to break the silence; sadly, nothing came to mind. On the other hand, Honey would keep looking at his watch to see when the time was up and he could leave. I looked down at my feet; why does he hate me? I thought to myself. I looked over at Honey to see him standing up and walking up the stairs to the basement door, "Our time is up." I sighed and hopped up off the couch, following Honey up the stairs.

Honey reached out and gripped the door knob, turning it. To his findings, it was lock. Honey frowned raising a fist and pounding on the door, "Hey! Kaoru our time is up!" Honey and I stood in silence until we heard footsteps approaching them slowly. I looked down at my feet again, keeping my thoughts to myself.

"We're not unlocking the door till you tell us why you hate Amai," said Haruhi with a smirk on her face. Hikaru and Kaoru were on both sides of her and Mori was behind her; they were all listening.

The little boy groaned and pounded on the door, "Takashi! Get me out." His voice was loud and cold, you could tell he didn't want to be in the same room as me anymore.

Mori was now standing directly in front of the door, "I'm sorry Honey, but I cannot do that."

Honey groaned again and kicked the door, "What do I have to do to get out!" His voice was now louder and it seemed as if the house shook with each word.

There were a couple minutes of silence before Haruhi spoke up, "Tell us why you hate Amai."

Honey looked over at the me with his brown eyes and scuffed, "You want to know why!?"

There was more moments of silence, "Yes!" They had all said yes together, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Tamaki even Mori said yes. Honey looked at me then down at the ground.

"Every time I see her, my stomach twists in disgust and her height..." Honey scuffed again looking at me with cold eyes, "she's shorter than me for Pete's sake!" Honey looked back at the door and jiggled the door knob; still locked.

My eyes were now filled with hot, steamy tears. I pushed Honey out of my way and brought up my foot, kicking the door down. Haruhi looked at me with wide eyes. She knew that I hated people calling me short but this was a whole new level.

I stomped off towards a table. It was lined with a bunch of different boxes, they were all gifts for Honey. I shifted through the boxes and pulled back once I found what I was looking for. I held a small pink envelope that was concealed with a kissy mark. I turned looking at Honey who had started walking over to the kitchen to get his cake; after cake was present time, and Honey loved getting presents from his friends no matter what the gift was. I sighed softly as Honey disappeared into the kitchen and soon I disappeared too. But out the front door.

* * *

**Honey's POV**

Everyone was sitting in a circle, and there was a pile of presents in the middle. All was quiet except for Hikaru and Kaoru who were having a conversation with Tamaki. I sat near my presents and everyone could tell that I was wanting to open them, really bad. Everyone was there, except Mori-senpai. Why? Because he was instructed to bring the cake over. I stood up and pointed at the kitchen jumping up and down, "Ooh! Ooh! He's coming!" Haruhi turned her head to the kitchen, as did everyone else. Mori walked through the door carrying a three-tiered cake with blueberries dripping down the sides.

Haruhi loked over at me, "You did that just so Amai wouldn't have any right?"

My smile turned into a frown, "Right. She doesn't deserve any cake." Haruhi sighed. Saying what I said to Amai was rude, but it was Haruhi that made me say it. Mori set the cake down in front of me and lit the eighteen candles.

Happy birthday to you~  
Happy birthday to you~  
Happy birthday dear Honey-senpai~  
Happy birthday to you~

They all sang. I smiled wide before blowing out the cake. Mori cut the slices evenly and dished out plates, and they all began to eat cake.

I picked up an average size box and took the pink bunny-style wrapping off. I looked inside the box and smiled big as I pulled out a snow-cone machine. I gasped and looked around, "Hikaru, Kaoru, did you get me this?"

Both the boys shook their head, "Not us Honey."

I frowned, "Who got me this then?"

Tamaki smiled before raising his hand, "I did, Honey-senpai."

I smiled too and tilted my head to the side, "Thank you Tamaki." I reached over and picked up a large flat box. I slid the top off and looked at the contents. There was a pink bunny covered lap top inside, "Kyouya!"

Kyouya let out a soft chuckle and nodded, before typing on his laptop. I looked through the remaining presents before pulling out a small box I opened it to see Usa-chan on a necklace. He squealed and stood up, "Who got me this!?"

"Amai did," Haruhi said through giggles. My eyes widen as I took the necklace, throwing it across the room.

"It's no use to me then." Haruhi frowned, that was actually the present she, herself got him. Though I didn't know that.

There was one box remaining now, it was quite large. I stood up and took the top off to reveal a blue version of Usa-chan. Next to it, the bunny had a tag labeled Yoi-chan. My eyes were practically sparkling now, "Who got me this?" I took the bunny out and hugged it tightly.

"I did..." Haruhi said, which was a complete lie. Amai was the one who actually got it for me using her allowance. Though I didn't know that either.

I ran over and sat in Haruhi's lap before hugging her, "Thank you it's the best present ever!" Haruhi smiled to herself. I yawned and placed a hand over my mouth. It was 11:44pm now. Everyone must've been tired.

I hopped off Haruhi's lap and began to walk up the royal stairs, "It's time to go to sleep everybody." Haruhi followed behind me, I was carrying both Usa-Chan and Yoi-Chan.

**Haruhi's POV**

I sat up and smiled to myself, "Honey, you're sleeping with Yoi-chan instead of Usa-chan huh?" I got out of my sleeping bag and walked over to Honey's bed. He was snuggling into Yoi-chan. I giggled softly and took out my camera. I snapped a quick picture of Honey before returning to my sleeping bag. Tomorrow they'd all be heading back to Ouran, for their spring break was now over. And I needed proof that Honey liked what Amai really gave him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amai's POV**

I sat on the couch in the Host Club swinging my legs. Honey may have made me mad but I was over it now. I let out a small sigh before looking up and seeing Haruhi standing in front of me. She held a small photo of what looked like Honey-senpai. I smiled and took the picture from her, it was Honey-senpai, sleeping with Yoi-chan. I smiled to herself, I had gotten Honey Yoi-chan but Haruhi told him she gave it to him, best plan ever. I did feel bad about Haruhi's present though, I had heard that Honey threw it across the room.

"It's okay Amai, it was cheap," Haruhi said sitting next to me. It was like she had read my thoughts. I continued to look at the photo.

"Yeah, I know. But still, it's the thought that counts right?" I saw something shiny in the picture. A necklace-type this was wrapped around Honey-senpai's neck. "Haruhi look at this!" I practically yelled as I showed the picture to Haruhi.

"Is he... wearing the necklace I... I mean you got him?" Haruhi asked.

I nodded softly, "I think..."

"You think what?" said a deep voice from behind them. Both Haruhi and I knew it'd belong to, none other than Mori-senpai.

"We think that Honey-senpai slept with Amai's gift," Haruhi replied handing the picture to Mori, "I mean, just look at his neck."

Mori shrugged and handed the picture back, "I thought he didn't like her."

"Us too!" I said. Haruhi never said it and neither did I, but Haruhi had a sneaking suspicion that I liked Honey-senpai.

Haruhi raised a brow at Mori, "Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be attending to Honey?"

Mori gave a slight nod, "Yeah... but I wanted to ask Amai out." Haruhi looked at me who's cheeks were a bright pink.

"M-Me?" I asked as I pointed at myself.

"Yeah..." Mori said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um, I'd lo-love too," I said under my breathe.

"I'll meet you after school today then," Mori said as he walked over to Honey's table. Honey glared at him for talking to me, Haruhi doubted that he knew Mori had a crush on me. Haruhi looked over at me, my cheeks were still a bright pink.

"Well, aren't you special?" Haruhi giggled as I hit her with a pillow.

* * *

**Amai's POV**

I quickly changed into a red and plaid dress that Haruhi tied in the back with a white bow.

"I didn't know you liked Mori-senpai..." Haruhi said tightening the bow a bit. I winced, I never did have a crush on Mori, it was all for Honey-senpai; but he hated me, so I thought that I should move on.

"I thought I should move on," I said confidentially.

"So you finally admit you have... or had a crush on Honey-senapi?" Haruhi asked standing in front of me.

I nodded, "Mhm." I made my way out of the school and made to the cherry blossom tree. It was October and there were no blossoms, not till early February.

"Hey Amai," Mori waved, there was a little blonde boy next to him. I didn't know Honey was coming with.

"Hello Mori," I gave a nod to Mori, then to Honey, "Hello, Honey."

Honey 'humphed' as he looked up at Mori, "Can we go see Slaughter House Five now!?" He was practically jumping up and down.

"S-Slaughter h-h-house f-five?" I chocked out through a stutter.

Honey had a hand on his hip, "Well... yeah!"

Mori yelled his hand out to me and smiled kindly, "Shall we go?"

**Mori's POV**

The three of us were now at the movies. Amai and I were standing in line and Honey went to get snacks.

Amai tugged on my shirt, "Why's Honey here? I thought it was only the two of us?"

I looked down at her and smiled again, "He wanted to chaperon, he wants to prevent us from dating." I chuckled softly. This was the first time Amai had seen me smile like that or even talk this much. All she could do was smile and giggle along with my laughter.

Honey came back and glared at Amai before showing me the treats, "Look at what they had Takashi!" I smiled down at him and patted his head. I held up three tickets.

"Ready?" I asked looking at Amai, then Honey.

"Yes!" Honey shouted as he grabbed one ticket and ran towards the ticket-man.

"S-sure..." Amai said as she watched Honey run over.

I took her hand and gripped it slightly, "Don't worry, I'll be there." Amai blushed a light pink and looked over at the ticket man, Honey was furiously tapping his foot looking at us. Amai and I walked over to him  
"What's wrong Honey-senpai?" Amai asked.

"This guy doesn't believe I'm eighteen!" Honey yelled at the girl. I gripped her hand tighter and mouthed the words 'it's okay'.

"He looks like he's twelve!" the ticket-man looked down at Amai, "And she looks like she's seven!" I glared at him and handed him the three tickets. "G-go on ahead you three," the boy said, changing his mind. I smiled as we walked in, Honey skipping ahead of us.

Amai wasn't enjoying the movie so far; apparently Slaughter House Five was in 3D tonight and there was blood shattering left and right. She was practically clinging to me, while I smiled to myself. Amai moved her head to the side after some tall person sat in front of her.

"I can't see~" Amai said in a hushed voice, but her voice was unheard by the shrieks of the other people. Amai felt two big hands on her waist as she was lifted and placed onto my lap.

"Better?" I whispered in her ear.

Amai's cheeks were a dark red, luckily they were in a dark room, "Y-yes." Honey scooted into the seat Amai was sitting in and looked at the two. Amai and I weren't dating but we were acting like we were a couple. This made Honey's stomach twist, I could tell by the side glimpse I gave him.

"I'M LEAVING!" Honey yelled as he stomped past I and Amai and down the stairs.

"Wh-wha?" Amai said clueless. Why'd he stomp out?

I looked at Amai, I didn't think she saw him but Honey was still looking at them, envy in his eyes. I took this opportunity and kissed Amai softly on the lips. This made her heart skip a beat and a bomb go off in her stomach. Her lips were so soft that I deepened the kiss by pressing my lips against her's even more. I peeked one eye open to see Honey's face a dark red as he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

"You kissed Mori-senpai?!" I yelled.

Amai clamped her hand over my mouth, "Shh... Honey got really mad and ran out."

I moved Amai's hand away, "Maybe he's jealous!"

"No... I don't even know if me and Mori are going out," Amai replied, shaking her head slowly.

"Well... do you want to?"

Amai and I turned around to see Mori-senpai looming over us, his cheeks a light pink. I nudged Amai.

"Wh-what about Honey-senpai?" Amai asked, as I slipped away from the two. Mori shrugged, what if he hated Mori for dating her? Is that even possible? "Then sure!" Amai said cheerfully.

**Amai's POV**

Mori smiled and bent down, kissing my forehead, softly, "Thank you." My cheeks flared up as he walked over to a not-so-happy Honey-senpai.

"Ecxu-se me!"

I turned to see a girl hovering over me with her hands on her hips, "Y-yes?"

"What was that just then with Mori-senpai?"

"Th-that was him kissing me on the forehead," I said timidly as I looked down at my feet.

"Ha! Did you pay him? Or... are you blackmailing him?" The girl said. She had short red hair and green eyes that reminded me of emeralds.

"H-He's actually my b-boyfriend..." I said as she looked up at the girl, smiling slightly.

The girl scuffed and rubbed her forehead, "HA! You're too short to be dating someone who's 6'2''!"

"Ms. Kotinota..." said a voice from behind me.

"H-Honey-senpai! Did you know this little girl is dating Mori-senpai? Hahaha!"

Honey stood up on the couch and slapped the girl across the face, "It doesn't matter how tall or how short the person is, it only matters on what they feel in their hearts. And as for you," Honey turned and looked down on me, "I don't want to be the third wheel on you and Mori's dates anymore okay? It really ticked me off yesterday!"

The girl held her cheek in disbelief before walking away and out of the Host Club, you could hear her humph once she got to the door. I could already tell Honey and Mori lost a customer.

"I-Is that why you stomped out yesterday?" I asked as Honey sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Of course!" Honey looked at me with cold eyes, "did you think I was **_jealous_**?" I shook my head as Honey hopped off the couch. "Good because I wasn't jealous," Honey stood in front of me and tossed something onto her lap. It was Haruhi's necklace that she gave him, "I don't need you crappy dollar store gift."

Tears came to my eyes as I looked up at Honey, "**I'M **the one who got you Yoi-chan, you jerk! And Haruhi got you this necklace!" Honey's eyes slightly widened.

"You mean... I've been sleeping with your present?" Honey asked with disgust in his voice. All I could do was nod, no words would come out of my mouth. "Ew..." Honey said as he snatched the necklace off my lap, "I'll bring him back to you tomorrow." And with that Honey walked away from me and over to Mori-senpai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amai's POV**

I collected the tea cups from Mori and Honey's table. "So Honey wasn't jealous, he just didn't want to be a third wheel?" Haruhi asked picking up the leftover plates from the table. I nodded fighting back tears, I really liked Honey, deep down inside of me I wanted Honey to be jealous that I was dating Mori-senpai. Maybe that was the only reason I was dating him.

Hikaru walked out of the back room and looked at me, "Has everyone else left already?"

He was soon followed by Kaoru, "Did they leave you two to clean everything up?"

I looked at Haruhi then at the Hitachiin twins, "Yeah, they did. Kyouya told us it was our turn to clean."

"It seems like its always your turn to clean," Kaoru said appearing on one side of Haruhi.

"But the girls are suppose to clean right?" Hikaru was on the other side of her and smiled gently.

"You two shouldn't be making sexist jokes! You guys need to go and get ready for the trip this summer break!" Haruhi declared, taking a step away from the twins.

Kaoru sighed, "Later. I need to be some where soon."

"I'll pack for both of us then!" Hikaru smiled and nudged Kaoru before walking off with Haruhi.

"Where are you guys going this summer break?" I asked slightly curious, Haruhi and me could never go anywhere since we didn't have the money.

"The Hosts are going on a trip to a private beach me and Hikaru own." I looked down, nobody invited me? Not even Haruhi... "You want to tag along? We have enough rooms and we could always use another girl," Kaoru asked feeling bad for her.

My head snapped up, "Oh yes please!" I jumped onto Kaoru and hugged him tight, "Thank you so much!"

"Maybe you'll get some alone time with Mori-snepai too," Kaoru said, smirking. My cheeks became a dark red, what did Kaoru mean by 'alone time'?

* * *

**Amai's POV**

I looked around at the scenery. Crystal blue water, white snow-like sand, shells of all shapes and sizes. I turned around and looked at the group, they were all starring at me, dumbfounded.

"Er..." I said looking down. A hand was placed on my upper back. I looked up to see Mori-senpai looking down at me.

"You want to go swimming?" He asked smiling gently.

"YES!" I said shouting up and down. Haruhi raised a brow at me. "Um... I mean yes..." I said looking down sheepishly.

"Well let's go then," Haruhi said as she pulled me, " we need to go and change!"

I walked out of the changing room in a red bikini decorated with pink, white,and yellow flowers. Next out came Haruhi wearing a pink one-suit bathing suit that had white frills at the bottom.

Haruhi let out a sigh, "Man Amai, you're so confidant wearing **that**."

I looked at myself, "Wh-what are you talking about, Haruhi!?"

"What if Mori doesn't like it?" she replied as she walked off the deck to the changing rooms. I trotted behind her, slightly confused.

"What if I don't like what?" The two of us turned around to see Mori peering down at us. I looked away with light pink cheeks, flustered. Haruhi whistled to herself before walking off towards Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Honey; leaving Mori and me alone.

"Oh, whether or not you'd like my bikini," I said in a low hushed voice.

Mori looked down at me and smiled gently, "You look cute."

My cheeks became a darker pink and I looked up at Mori, "Th-thank you..."

Mori looked over at the group then at me, who too, was looking over at the group. He leaned down and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I gasped as I was being picked up, "M-Mori-senpai what are you doing?" Mori shrugged before walking off in the opposite direction of the group. Although I was scared at the suddenness of Mori, I still had faith in him.

Little did we know, there was a short blonde boy about the height of 4'10'' following us.

* * *

**Mori's POV**

I continued walking, until Amai couldn't stand the bitter silence any more.

"Mori-senpai... where are we going?" Amai asked curiously, shifting around on my shoulder. The couple had been sauntering around for a while now and it had worried Amai that they were lost.

"We're going to my summer house, we're actually almost there," I retaliated. Amai thought about this, why was he taking her to a summer house? Were the others on their way too? Did they know that the two of them were going? Are they going to be... alone? Many unanswered questions probably popped into Amai's head. I had finally set Amai down, and the two of us stood in front of a rather, large house. The house was a light blue with a white trim. It looked huge and had flower beds all out in front.

"This is your summer house?" Amai catechized looking at the dwelling with wide eyes.

"Well it's yeah"

"That's so cool Mori-senpai! I've always wanted a house!" Amai cried observing the house.

"Really? Maybe it could be _ours _one day then," I said trying to hold back a laugh. Amai's eyes widen as she looked up at me.

"R-really?" she stammered out, clearly shocked.

I nodded and intertwined my fingers with hers.

I pulled Amai away selfishly and started towards the house, "Well let's go."

Amai looked up at me, "I can't wait to see what it looks like from the inside!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Amai's POV**

I laid back on the bed wearing my pink bunny pajamas. I glimpsed around at Mori-senpai's room, it was a dark blue with golden rims. It was actual quite dull to my likings, nothing fun or cute. I focused changed to Mori who had just walked through the door.

"Is it really okay we're here?" I asked curiously, I felt as if I was trespassing.

Mori walked over to me and laid, nodding slowly. He picked me up and set me on his torso. If I had learned anything on this trip it's that Mori's stomach was something he didn't like people to touch. He was actually very emotional, something I would have not guessed.

I leaned down and placed my lips over Mori's, the kiss I gave him was short and playful until I jumped off him and bolted to the door.

He sat up with a raised brow, looking at me. I stuck my tongue out in a flirty way and Mori got the hint.

I was running down the hallway now, I enjoyed running. I also enjoyed Mori-senpai chasing me. But for some odd reason Mori wasn't behind me anymore.

I looked around worried, until a soft hand covered my mouth while a blind fold was quickly wrapped around my eyes. I squirmed around but my hands were also being held. "Don't be scared," Mori said comforting me.

I tried pulling my hands apart, knowing it was Mori; his grip tightened slightly when I tried. I winced and I knew Mori picked me up.

"I'm sorry Amai," Mori began walking and I was certainly now scared.

I was set down, on something soft, like a pillow. The blindfold and both hands were removed. I blinked a couple times, seeing Honey in front of me.

"Honey-senpai? What are you doing here?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"I'm on a date with you, silly," Honey replied with a smile. That was the first smile Honey had ever given me.

"Sorry, but I'm dating Mori!" I said standing up.

I was pushed back down into sitting position. I looked up to see Mori-senpai standing above me, "What was that for?"

"I only dated you to make Honey jealous," I turned away, "but I sadly fell for you in the process."

I looked at Honey then at Mori before standing up. I walked in front of Mori-senpai and pointed a finger at him; tears streaming down my face.

"You think playing with my feelings is a game?" I cried through copious tears as I turned and faced Honey. "And you think just because you like a girl, she deserves to be treated like dirt?"

I pushed my way through Mori-senpai and walked past the house. I was going to go back to the Hitachiin's beach resort.

Behind me I could hear Honey standing up. If he had something to say to me he could say it to me when we got back to Ouran. I had nothing else to say to him, or Mori.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

"C'mon, Amai!" I called at the slow-poke behind me. Amai was beyond sad. She wasn't on speaking terms, with anybody, due to Mori and Honey. They hurt my precious Amai!

Amai looked up and trotted forward next to me. I grabbed Amai's hand and began to run at a slow pace; this was the only way we would get to Ouran on time.

"WE MADE IT!" I yelled as we walked into the Host Club. If I was late, I'd be yelled at by Kyouya; and that's the last thing I wanted.

**Amai's POV**

I sat at my table, I had seen all the hosts especially Haruhi and Honey be a wonderful Host. All I had to do was act like Honey but in a girlier way, if that was possible.

"Next?" I mumbled looking at my strawberry shortcake.

"Hi Amai-chan!"

I knew that voice. My head snapped up to see the smiling, short, blonde boy starring at me, "Hello... Honey..."

He swung his legs back and forth, "Pretty day isn't it?"

I sighed and took a bite of my cake; I nodded quickly shoving another bite in my mouth to avoid conversation.

"Me and Takashi are really sorry about last week. We feel bad," Honey said as his smile turned into a frown.

"Sure you guys are," I said angrily, standing up, "Feel sorry for the girl who got her heart broken, twice, in the same night!"

I turned and walked out of the Host club. Tears blurred my vision and I crashed into a small-ish boy.

I opened my eyes to see a brown hair boy on top of me. He wasn't touching me at all, his arms supporting his body.

"Sor-Sorry..." I sniffled out as I wiped my tears away.

The boy got off of me and held out his hand, "I'm Suhai Tedibea."

I looked at him. He had light brown eyes and there was a teddy bear on the floor, I assumed it was his.

"Why are you crying?" he asked with an accent.

"What's that accent?" I asked through more sniffles.

"British, Love," he smiled at me, and led me over to a window seat.

He ran his hand under my eyes, wiping away the tears. "Why are you crying?"

I looked down, "A lot of things."

He lifted my chin up and smiled kindly at me, "Tell me?"

Then and There I explained the whole thing.

* * *

**Amai's POV**

"So that just about sums it all up," I said swinging my legs back and forth while sitting on the windowsill. I had just told Suhai everything, which surprisingly; made me feel a lot better.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Suhai nodding in understanding. "I see, and 'm very sorry to hear that, Amai," he turned and smiled gently at me, "If you ever need a little fun, just find me. We'll go out for a movie and maybe a bite to eat."

I smiled too. There was something about his smile that made me smile. "I think I'd enjoy that," I said hopping off the window seat, "Will you come meet my cousin?" I looked up at him, with my big dark pink eyes.

"Will it make you happy?" he asked, cocking his head tot he side. I gave a quick nod. "Of course then," he replied, getting off the seat.

I grabbed his hand with a smile as I ran off towards the Host Club. I was willing to bet Haruhi was still there.

**Honey's POV**

"Amai was my first crush though," I mumbled to Haruhi as I picked at my strawberry cake. After my confession of love for Amai I realized I could go back to eating strawberries; but sadly it only reminded me of her.

"Well maybe you could try again, just be nicer," Haruhi said leaning on one arm. I said tipping back in my chair.

"Haruhi~"

I looked over at the door to see Amai running towards us, with a little boy behind her. They were holding hands.

"Hey Amai and..." Haruhi said turning in her seat towards Amai.

"This is Suhai, but I call him Hai-chan!" Amai said letting go of his hand, "Hai-chan this is my cousin Haruhi!"

She turned and pointed at me, "That's Honey-senpai. The boy I told you about."

Suhai turned and walked over to me. Disappointment flooded his eyes as he raised his hand and slapped me across the face, "In my country your tongue would have been cut off for the way you talked to her."

I jumped up and was now standing on my chair. I pointed at the boy, "Mori-senpai! He hit me!"

Mori charged at him, but instead of hitting Suhai in the face, Mori was flipped over onto his back.

"You can't even fight your own battles?" Suhai asked, he was standing in a weird looking stance. Determination was now in his eyes.

Mori was laying on the floor, rubbing his head; that must've hurt.

I jumped on my chair and stood in front of Suhai, "I'm no wuss, if that's what you're insisting."

I quickly raised my first and went to strike him, unfortunately I hit something else.

Amai fell to the floor with a thump, holding her cheek, and crying. I punched Amai? Oh no...

Hai-chan was now at her side, his hand going up and down her back. He was trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Amai!" I said crouching down in front of her.

"See what you did?" hissed Suhai holding Amai close as she continued to cry.

I just hit the girl I loved...


End file.
